


Одно, блядь, счастье на двоих

by Nirtoglycerin



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirtoglycerin/pseuds/Nirtoglycerin
Summary: Соулмейт!АУ, в которой связь между родственными душами устанавливается после первого взгляда глаза в глаза.





	Одно, блядь, счастье на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурная лексика, нездоровые отношения.

Фрэнк больше не чувствовал связи.

Совсем.

Пялился в глаза Дженсена — новенькие блестящие аугментации, последняя разработка «Шариф Индастриз», — и не чувствовал ничего. Мозг безбожно коротило, совсем как старый глюченный компьютер из прошлого века, — успевай рисовать на рабочем столе узоры окошком диспетчера задач. Вместо диспетчера задач у Притчарда была выжженная на той стороне век картина: палата ПРОТЕЗа, чистенькая, стерильная, Дженсен на больничных простынях, желтые аугментированные глаза на его лице. Фрэнк споткнулся о взгляд этих глаз с самого порога, в башке скороговоркой пронеслось красноречивое «блядьблядьблядь», а потом там образовался вакуум, и ни одной здравой мысли не осталось.

«Фрэнсис», — говорил Дженсен. Повторял монотонно через равные промежутки времени, как запрограммированная машина: «ФрэнсисФрэнсисФрэнсис».

Притчард думал: «Заткнись», — таращился в его глаза, будто пытался разглядеть знакомую голубую радужку, будто думал, что сейчас, вот сейчас, ну же сейчас! — вспышкой всколыхнется связь, и Фрэнк снова почувствует себя счастливым просто так, потому что может смотреть в глаза своей родственной души, потому что ему повезло. В век запасных конечностей и заводских органов даже самый слабый сраный нейропротез оставляет хуевопроцентный шанс сломать что-то в органическом теле так, что почувствовать связь с родственной душой человек будет уже не способен.

Ничего. Не происходило.

Дженсен повторял: «Фрэнсис. Фрэнсис», — Притчард упирался лопатками в стену, пятками — в пол, и отчаянно пытался заставить землю вернуться обратно под ноги, но мир вокруг тошнотворно кружился, словно решил покатать Фрэнка на карусели — хреновое, надо сказать, утешение.

Дженсен порывался встать с постели, Фрэнк молча наблюдал за его потугами и не пытался остановить. Сидел на заднице посреди стерильной больничной палаты и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел. А потом в голове вдруг прояснилось, одни за другой проносились мысли: «Как же так?», «Почему сейчас?», — вперемешку с: «Шариф — ублюдок» и «Это конец».

Вспомнились, конечно, все ужимки врачей, когда Притчард ходил за ними по пятам неделю и выдавал набившее оскомину: «родственные души, мы родственные души, мы родственные души», — пытаясь добиться от них разрешения на посещение Дженсена. И еще как-то Шариф посреди разговора вдруг сказал невпопад: «Мне жаль», — и взгляд отвел, сука, а потом продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало. Фрэнк тогда не сильно зациклился — после нападения все были немного дерганные, — но теперь вот понял.

Дженсен почти рычал: «Фрэнсис!», — бессильно сжимал-разжимал кулаки, наверное, сам того не замечая, — «Поговори со мной», — почти скулил. И глаза у него были, как у побитой собаки, — жалостливые такие, понимающие, больные. Желтые. Жел-ты-е.

Фрэнк медленно встал. Его скрутило, потянуло сблевать, но каким-то невероятным усилием он затолкнул все обратно в глотку — и бывший обед, и слова все, которые одновременно царапали нёбо, но стоило Фрэнку открыть рот — выветривались все, подчистую, и он даже не представлял, что хотел сказать.

Притчард, пошатываясь, шел к двери, продолжал удерживать взгляд на желтых глазах.

«Лучшее, что ты можешь сейчас сделать?» — зло выплюнул Дженсен, — «Просто, блядь, уйти, а?»

Фрэнк думал: «Да, лучшее», еще «Мне нужно время, чтобы…» и одновременно внахлест на предыдущую: «Как, мать твою, к этому можно привыкнуть?!», а потом громко и отчетливо: «Это Конец».

***

«Думаешь, тебе одному хреново?» — хрипел Дженсен по инфолинку, пока Фрэнк пытался работать, — «Хватит строить из себя чертову королеву драмы! Почему тебе обязательно надо быть таким козлом, Фрэнсис?»

Потом тишина, Фрэнк успел только вздохнуть и открыть рот для ответа, но Дженсен снова перебил: «Прости-прости-прости», — отчаянно и жалко, — «Пожалуйста, поговори со мной, Фрэнк. Пожалуйста, приезжай».

«После работы», — отрезал Притчард категорично. Потом вздохнул и спросил: «Пожрать захватить?»

***

Фрэнку пару раз снились кошмары. Дженсен в них всегда играл главную роль. Сидел, вот как сейчас, посреди полупустой, темной гостиной, мерцал своими блядскими желтыми глазами и молчал. Во снах Притчард каждый раз подходил ближе, топил пальцы в развороченной до мяса груди, судорожно собирал обратно вываливающиеся кишки, глупо пытался приставить на место оторванные руки.

Сейчас было прямо как во сне, так что Притчард подходить не спешил — сбросил пиццу на стол, сунул руки в карманы куртки. Говорить тоже не хотел, и пялиться не хотел, только отвести глаза — не мог.

«Что нам теперь делать, Адам?» — спросил он, когда тоска и сожаление стали невыносимыми. — «Что, блядь, делать теперь?»

«Что тут можно сделать?» — глухо отозвался Дженсен. — «Я бы сделал что угодно, только скажи, что?»

Этот разговор повторялся уже не в первый раз, но ничего нового они так и не придумали. Необходимость взглянуть глаза в глаза — похлеще ломки от всех наркотиков, которые Фрэнк пробовал во времена своей бурной молодости. Только, получив дозу, никакого кайфа не приходит — становится хреновей во сто крат.

«Может, лучше не продолжать?» — сказал Фрэнк медленно. Смог, наконец, сказать. Добавил даже: «Это конец.»

Дженсен скривился, продавил мяч, который вертел в руке, медленно кивнул.

«Может, и не продолжать», — повторил он эхом. — «Это конец».

А потом через несколько дней вызвонил Притчарда по инфолинку глубокой ночью. Фрэнк не спал, но все равно открыл рот, чтобы съязвить, напасть, укусить, лишь бы не показать, как он чертовски рад этому звонку.

«Не могу без тебя, Фрэнсис», — заплетаясь пьяным языком сказал Дженсен, потом добавил с неожиданной злостью: «Засунь себе в жопу этот конец!» — после паузы отчаянно выдохнул: «Приезжай».

И Фрэнк, ни минуты не раздумывая, поехал.

***

Он чувствовал себя разбитым и грязным, на языке горчило от спермы. Рукой Притчард водил по опадающему члену Дженсена, взглядом шарил вокруг, чтобы найти, за что зацепиться. В абсолютно темной комнате, где двумя тусклыми угольками мерцали желтые глаза, было охренеть как много вариантов.

Дженсен лежал рядом, больше не пытался прикрыть аугментации, как десятки раз до, молчал и задумчиво смотрел в потолок.

Фрэнк думал: «Надо все это заканчивать», — поглаживал и тер член Адама — легонько совсем, так, как, он знал, нравилось Дженсену больше всего. Думал еще: «Как я от этого устал», — и наклонялся, чтобы мазнуть поцелуем по черному бедру, а затем — по выпирающей под светлой кожей косточке.

Потом отпустил его, встал с кровати, потянул курево из кармана валяющихся на полу джинсов, щелкнул зажигалкой.

«Уходишь?» — спросил Дженсен, забирая сигарету и глубоко затягиваясь.

«Ухожу», — кивнул Фрэнк куда-то в окно.

«Посмотри на меня», — Дженсен оказался перед ним, положил руки на плечи Притчарда, тут же вздохнул: «Останься».

Фрэнк дернул щекой, потом плечами, потом забрал сигарету, прикусил ее зубами и наконец взглянул в ненавистные глаза, чувствуя, что, блядьблядьблядь, все еще охренеть как больно.

«Не хочу», — сказал он, отдал сигарету, когда Дженсен за ней потянулся, попытался отвести взгляд, но опять — не смог.

В голове пульсировала единственная мысль: «пора это заканчивать». Хотелось жить, мать его, нормально, чтобы сердце не разрывало так каждый раз, когда он видит Адама. Может, лучше завести новые отношения и просто попытаться обо всем забыть — и о том, что значит: найти единственную предназначенную только тебе родственную душу; и о том, каково это — его потерять.

«Отпусти меня, Адам», — протянул Фрэнк отчаянно, — «Сил больше нет… вот так».

Лицо у Дженсена ожесточилось, заострились скулы, скрипнули даже зубы, но вот руки, лежащие у Фрэнка на плечах — не дрогнули.

«Хорошо», — согласился Дженсен, притянул Притчарда ближе, заключая в такие бережные объятия, что у Фрэнка защемило в груди. — «Хорошо…»

***

А потом весь в крови, в грязи, в дерьме по уши Дженсен ввалился к Притчарду без стука, бросил куда-то в угол винтовку, скинул плащ, бронежилет и притянул вышедшего навстречу Фрэнка в сумасшедший злой поцелуй — так, что и земля из-под ног, и сердце сразу галопом, и член колом встал, и это было почти-почти-почти, как раньше, еще со связью, только, конечно, в сотню раз слабее.

«Никуда я тебя не отпущу, понял?» — прорычал Дженсен, оттягивая голову Фрэнка назад за волосы, — больно, между прочим, — тут же цапнул за шею, потом уткнулся в нее лицом и издал совсем не подходящий ситуации всхлип: «Куда я без тебя?»

Фрэнк только кивнул: «Никуда», — толкнул Дженсена в сторону ванной, дернулся к комнате.

«Смотаюсь за полотенцами», — сказал он, глядя на черные пальцы на своем предплечье.

Адам кивнул, но не пустил.

Как всегда.

***

Дженсен сидел в своей квартире на диване, разливал вокруг литры крови, закатывал глаза и отрубался поминутно.

Фрэнк орал: «Не отключайся, что тебя!», вкладывал в механические руки мячи, частил без остановки: «Можешь стереть их в порошок, раздавить к блядской бабушке, лишь бы это была не моя голова и не мое тело, понял?!», — и копался-копался-копался по уши в его внутренностях, выковыривая свинец из живота. Под пальцами тошнотворно чавкало, Фрэнк давил рвотные позывы, ковырял очередную дыру пинцетом и проклинал все на свете.

Выдохнул Фрэнк уже потом, после того, как Дженсен через несколько часов пришел в себя: «Страж здоровья» от Шариф-мать-его-Индастриз, лучшая разработка и бла-бла-бла. Нервы Притчарду никто аугментировать не смог бы.

«Чтобы даже не думал сдохнуть», — сказал он Дженсену устало и пошел в душ отмываться. Адам поплелся следом, даже приставать пытался, придурок. Залипал подолгу на шее Фрэнка, на ключицах, особенно — на пальцах. Притчард видел под ногтями кровь и ошметки человеческой плоти, а Адам целовал их так, что поджималось все, вплоть до пальцев на ногах. Медики, сильно запоздавшие из-за очередной демонстрации, долбились в дверь, а они стояли в душе, молча, глядя друг на друга, понимая, что все к херам неправильно, не так должно быть, но черта с два желая это прекращать.

Родственные, мать их, души.

Одно, блядь, счастье на двоих.

«Какое есть, Фрэнсис», — говорил Дженсен, дебильно улыбался бескровными губами и повторял в перерывах между поцелуями: — «Какое есть».

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandomDeusEx2017, бета narzi - тысячу ей сердец.


End file.
